


Lost and Found

by stormwreath



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Drama, Gen, S8 Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwreath/pseuds/stormwreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reports are coming in of a mysterious series of events in the Western Pacific Ocean... This story fills in the missing scenes just before the Season 8 episode 'Swell'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Official Press Release  
Naval Force of the Korean People's Army  
Nampo, 15 January 2005**

 The training exercise recently undertaken by the West Sea Fleet of the KPANF was today brought to a conclusion. Vice-Admiral Yi pronounced the operation a complete success, stating that it proved the People's Army stood ready at all times to defend the soil of the Democratic Republic from all imperialist aggressors. He offered praise to the men and women of the Fleet who, loyal to the wise guidance and inspiration given to them by our Beloved Leader, worked together in socialist solidarity to execute their duty faithfully.

Vice-Admiral Yi also announced that thanks to the dedication and hard toil of the workers in the Nampo Shipyard and the foresighted planning of the Beloved Leader, three more Sang-O class submarines have now been added to the strength of the West Sea Fleet. The strength of our submarine force, which now includes no fewer than 25 of these highly capable and modern vessels, will serve to deter any attempt at aggression by the decadent West and their lapdogs in the illegal regime in Seoul.

* * *

**Extract: Jane's Defence Review, copyright 2004**.

_North Korean Navy (NKN)  
_... Submarine forces...  
   ...Sang-O class: 23

* * *

**Telegram, 17 January 2005**

It is my sad duty to inform you of the death on active service of your son Kim Go-yang. Your son died doing his duty bravely, and he was a credit to the People's Army. Regretfully, due to the nature of the tragic accident that befell Lance-Corporal Kim, we will not be able to return his body to you for burial. However, a sum of money will be paid to you from Naval Force funds to construct a memorial in his name. Our condolences to you at this sad time for your family.

* * *

**SECRET:NOFORN  
CINCPAC/SEVENTH FLEET  
Extract from Ship's Log, SSN-46 USS Santa Barbara, January 13, 2005**

07:23: Reached Lat 38º0'23"N Long 123º54'04". Altered course to skirt the edge of NK territorial waters, bearing 354º speed 5 knots depth 25m.

09:48: Hydrophone contact detected bearing 85º. Designated Contact Alpha.

09:57: Altered course to 340º, reduced speed to 3 knots. Deployed boom.

10:16: Contact Alpha resolved: three sources, speed 25 knots, course 273º, distance 18 km. Tentative identification as one Najin-class frigate, NKN; two Sariwon-class corvettes, NKN.

10:31: Active sonar detected.

10:35: Contact Alpha alters course to 275º, increases speed to 30 knots .Distance 6 km. Active sonar pulses increase in frequency.

10:37: Ordered to battle stations. Speed increased to 7 knots, crash dive to 100m.

10:46: Sonar contact lost as SSN-46 passes through thermocline. Speed reduced to 3 knots, course changed to 300º.

10:57: Underwater explosion detected bearing 84º, distance 1200m.

11:05: Hydrophone contact detected bearing 86º. Designated Contact Beta.

11:07: Second underwater explosion detected bearing 83º, distance 1250m

11:12: Contact Beta resolved: single source, speed 2.5 knots, course 266º, depth 75m, distance 150m. Identification as Sang-O class submarine, NKN.

11:15:  Third underwater explosion detected bearing 82º, distance 1400m.

11:21: Speed reduced to 1.5 knots. Engine noise detected through hull.

11:27: Contact Beta maintaining course and speed, now on reciprocal bearing 267º.

11:47: Lost trace of Contact Beta at 250m distance. Contact was maintaining the same course and speed when last detected.

11:58: Ascended to 50m depth. Contact Alpha reacquired at 78º, speed 25 knots, bearing 010º, distance 15km. Battle stations cancelled.

* * *

**Coastguard records, Huksanchedo Islands, Republic of Korea  
January 13, 2005**

At 10:25 pm a pinkish glow was noticed approximately 5 kilometres out to sea. No ships were known to be in the area and radar reported no contacts. However, a cutter was ordered to proceed to the area and investigate in case a private vessel too small to show on radar was in difficulties.

Approximately ten minutes later, a lookout reported a "black helicopter" passing low over his position from the south-east and heading out to sea in the direction of the earlier contact. However, air search radar showed no sign of any aircraft, and Haenam Air Force Base confirmed that no military flights were in the area. The lookout has since been relieved of duty pending an investigation into possible drug use.

When the cutter reached the location of the sighting at 11:30 pm, no sign of any vessel was located.

* * *

**Office of the Chief of Maritime Staff  
Japan Maritime Self-Defence Force Headquarters, Tokyo  
Private Office Telephone Log, 14 January 2005**

12:10 (outgoing): Home, 7 mins.  
12:25 (outgoing): Tanoshii Pizza Parlour, 2 mins.  
12:48 (incoming): Security office, 1 min.  
13:30 (outgoing): Director of Naval Supply, 12 mins.  
13:57 (incoming): Vice-Admiral Takashita, 5 mins.  
14:18 (outgoing): Naval Planning Department, 3 mins.  
15:00 (incoming): Number withheld, special security code 4444. 12 mins.  
15:13 (outgoing): Minister of Defence. 18 mins.  
15:34 (incoming): Foreign Minister. 3 mins.  
15:37 (outgoing): Prime Minister, 5 mins.  
15:46 (outgoing): Public callbox, Ginza, Tokyo. 5 mins.  
15:55 (incoming): Section 9, Public Safety Commission. 4 mins.  
16:12 (outgoing): Commandant, Yokusuka Submarine Base. 8 mins.

* * *

**Supply requisition, Yokusuka Submarine Base. 15 January 2005  
**  
Fuel oil, diesel: 10 barrels  
Compressed air, cylinder: 5  
Torpedo, Type 53-65, conventional warhead: 4  
Instruction manual, submarine operation: 1

Authorisation code: PSC/9 4444.

* * *

**Letter from the Foreign Minister of Japan to the Ambassador of the People's Republic of Korea  
15 January 2005  
SECRET**

Your Excellency

Please accept my condolences, on behalf of my government, for the loss of your naval personnel. The ocean is a dangerous place, and no matter what our nationality or ideology may be, we can only join together in admiration and respect for those who risk their lives upon it. I have been in close contact with the Minister of Defence and the operational staff of the Maritime Self-Defence Force, and I regret to say that we can shed no light on the fate of the missing submarine. I can give you a categorical assurance that nobody acting on behalf of the Japanese Government, and no serving members of our Self-Defence Forces, were in any way involved with this so-called 'disappearance'.

Yours faithfully  
(signed)

* * *

**Email (PGP encrypted) sent 25 January 2005**

To: [buffy@slayernet.org](mailto:buffy@slayernet.org)  
From: [kennedy@slayernet.org](mailto:kennedy@slayernet.org)  
bcc: [redwitch81@hotmail.com](mailto:redwitch81@hotmail.com)  
Subject: Satsu's evaluation

B -   
More when I get back, but in a word: :-)  
Okay, that's an emoticon not a word. Sue me.  
Later  
\- K

* * *

**Papers emptied out of Satsu's purse, 25 January 2005**

Itemised receipt dated 16 January 2005:  
*Hair conditioner, bottle300ml.  
*Tampons, box24  
*Ibuprofen, bottle50  
*Industrial-strength handcleanser, jar250ml  
*Lipgloss, cinnamon (two for one offer)  
*Paper tissues, box.  
*Ice cream, Rocky Road flavour, 1 litre.

Tokyo Metro day pass dated 24 January 2005.

Receipt dated 24 January 2005, Harajuku Fashions.

Receipt dated 24 January 2005, Ginza Cosmetics.

Beermat offering half price drinks before 7:00 pm, Nekode Nightclub, Tokyo.

Scrap of paper with a Tokyo telephone number scrawled on it.

Single ticket, Tokyo Metro, timed at 09:23 am on 25 January 2005.


End file.
